unexpected love
by lilmisskillswitch
Summary: aj falls for her best guy friend in an attempt to get back at her ex for breaking her heart.
1. crazy chick kisses

**un-expected love**

Aj was pacing around her hotel room. She was waiting for her boyfriend Daniel Bryan to come back from his jog. "It never takes him THIS long" she said to herself. She began to worry about him ….what ifs started to run through her head. What if he got hit by a car….what if he passed out…..what if…what if he is cheating? That is when her heart rate picked up. "No he wouldn't do that….would he?" just then there was a knock at the door. She knew the "do not disturb" sign was on the door. After taking a few deep breaths she decided to answer it. It was Kelly. "Hey girlie wanna go get lunch?" asked Kelly in a cheerful tone. Aj smiled at the blonde "sure just let me change…and if you want you can bring Justin…but only if you get Cm Punk to go too." Aj said with a wink Kelly squealed with excitement "You my dear Aj have no idea how much I love you!" said Kelly as she hugged her fellow diva. "Well let me get dressed while you go ask Punk and Justin and I will meet you guys in the lobby" said Aj with a laugh. Kelly nodded and hugged her again before running off. "That girl misses spending time with Justin. Since he has been on superstars" Aj thought as she shut the door. After changing into a pair of ripped skinny jeans grey convers and one of her custom made Cm Punk "Best in the world" shirts Aj put on her make up. Which was pretty simple lip gloss, eye liner, mascara, and just a little bit of white eye shadow. Not even 3 minutes after she had straightened her hair and put one loose curl on the side Daniel burst through the door gasping for air. She knew he might not let her go. "AJ!" screamed Daniel the small girl jumped at his tone. Luckily she had her phone with her. She texted Kelly and asked to come to the room to get her instead. Kelly agreed. Aj took one last look at herself she looked good in these jeans but she needed a belt. So after unplugging her curling iron she stepped out of the bathroom. Daniel turned to her with a smile. "Hey I didn't know you were here." He said. She smiled at him as she grabbed her belt. "Yeah sorry when you came in I was fixing my hair." the small brunette said as she put on her belt. Daniel frowned. "Where are you going?" he asked. Just as Aj was about to answer there was a knock at the door. Daniel went to get it. "Oh hey Kelly" said Daniel as he stepped out of the way for her. Kelly stepped by him to ask "Are you ready to go get food with the girls?" asked Kelly with a smile. "Yeah just let me grab my purse." Said Aj as she stepped into the bedroom, leaving her boyfriend and best friend. Daniels face changed when Aj left the room. He grabbed Kelly's arm "You little one better not even think about getting my girlfriend to hook up with anyone. I know you're little games." Hissed Daniel. Kelly rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it now let me go dick face." Spat Kelly as she tried to jerk her arm away from him, but he only grabbed her tighter. He raised his hand to hit the small blonde when her boyfriend Justin came to her rescue "Hit her and I'll kick your pathetic ass!" said Justin getting Kelly out of the former world champs grip. Aj saw this whole thing but acted as if she didn't. She had to tell punk. "Sorry it took so long I forgot where I put my purse." Said Aj. As she zipped up her small hand bag. She kissed Daniel's cheek before leaving with her friends. "I saw what he did to you" said Aj quietly once fully in the elevator. Kelly and Justin both looked at her. Aj pulled up the back of her shirt. "He did this once when he came home mad that I said hi to punk." She said meekly Justin's body began to shake. "Aj why didn't you say something sooner" he all but screamed. This caused Aj to jump he apologized for yelling then the doors opened to reveal Punk. He was wearing loose jeans with a studded belt his normal Nike shoes and a led zeppelin shirt. His hair was like it always was slicked back with a slight shine to it. They walked out of the doors Kelly and Justin then Aj. Punks face seemed to light up when the small girl walked out. "Hey princess" he said. "Hey Philip" said Aj with a smile he frowned at her "You know I hate my full name" he whined. Aj just smiled and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry Philly" said the brunette with a small smirk. In Punks mind Aj was perfect. The way she talked smiled the way she laughed at his jokes. They always got each other since day one. Phil always felt in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong with Daniel and Aj. But he just couldn't bring himself to ask her. Even if they were best friends it really wasn't any of his business. "Justin and I are going to go get the car we will be right back" said Kelly before turning on her heels to follow her boyfriend. Aj tapped punks shoulder. Phil looked down into his best friends beautiful brown orbs. "I have to tell you something important" said the small woman. Phil nodded. "Promise me you won't beat him up and you won't tell anybody." she said with pleading eyes. Phil couldn't help but melt into them and say "I promise Aj" she told him everything about the scars the screaming just everything once she was done Phil was shaking. But he kept his promise and just hugged her. "Aj I want you to pack your stuff and start rooming with me it's clear that he isn't going to stop. Justin Kelly and I share a room so just tell him you are going to room with Kelly please I can't have you keep getting hurt." Said Phil as he lifted Aj's chin so she could look at him. "Ok" was all Aj could get out before she closed the gap between their faces planting a small but very passionate kiss on Phil's lips. Little did they know what this kiss would lead to.


	2. truth and revenge

**UN-EXPECTED LOVE**

Just after Phil and AJ had pulled apart Kelly and Justin walked up. "We have the car you guys ready to go?" asked Kelly cheerily. "I am if you guys are" said Phil with a smile as he took AJ's hand in his. "What is this" asked Kelly pointing at AJ and Phil's hands. "Nothing" said AJ as she pulled Phil with her to the car….

There was a knock at the door and Daniel went to get it. "You rang" said Nikki Bella in a seductive tone. "Yes I did now get to the bedroom baby" said Daniel in the same tone. Nikki purred and sexily walked into the bedroom as Daniel followed forgetting to lock the door. as you can tell nikki has never liked aj too much. in her mind she stole her man. and since she did that she had to make her hurt. emotionally but still hurt. and she planned to have some fun in the prosess.

Once in the car Kelly and Justin started to suspect something going on between Phil and Aj. "No! The hulk comic is so much better than the captain America comic!" said Phil "Um no its not! For example it written way out of context and the story line is all over the place. There for captain America is way better than the 'incredible' hulk!" Aj shot back.

Phil was surprised when she even knew what a comic book was let alone be able to carry on a conversation and argue that one was better than the other. He couldn't help but wonder where has she been all my life! That's when Aj got a random call. Tears started to form in her eyes. Phil's heart shattered when she turned off her phone and hung her head. "What's wrong princess?" asked Phil. She looked up at him with red eyes and scooted close to his ear. "Daniel is cheating that was Nikki Bella's phone. I heard her moaning his name and him moaning hers." She whispered.

Phil's muscles tensed he was furious. How could anyone do that to AJ or any woman for that matter. Phil wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He whispered so only she could hear. "We can get him back if you want. But not really do anything just act like we did and still are…" AJ looked at him her eyes were still red but she wasn't crying anymore. "if you want to but Kelly and Justin need to be in on it." She whispered back. Phil Nodded. "guys we have some things to talk about." Said phil. Justin had just stopped the car in front of the restaurant "really and what's that" asked Justin "well umm uh..." phil was cut off by aj "daniel is cheating and we need your help along with who ever else we can get to get back at him for it"

"aj you know revenge isnt the right way to do things. besides how do you know" said/asked kelly "i just got an acsidental phone call from the girls phone and they were haveing sex. oh did i mention it was NIKKI BELLA!" said aj kellys face went from calm to pissed in less than a second. "im in tell me what i need to do" said kelly. justin was also mad aj was like his little sister. "i am in too whats the plan."

they spent the rest of there lunch eating planning and getting help. by the end of there meal they had Cena Orton Slater Barrett Riley miz truth Kaitlyn Layla Bri bella alisha maxine aksana and eve on there side. soo they all met in punks hotel room to go over there plan.

"bri i really didnt think you would help us..i mean since she is your twin and all." said kelly "it was wrong of her to do this to aj even if she doesnt like her that doesnt give her the right to mess up aj's relation ship with daniel. which by the way aj im so sorry about if i would have known where she was going earlyer i would have stopped her" said bri "its ok bri its not your fault and besides we could really use your help." said aj with a smile. so they continued to plan.

"ok so kelly and i will be talking about how cute aj and daniel are. and how we love them together in the hall with justin and heath. when nikki comes back from her match. which should make her upset and mad." said kaitlyn "yes and thats when cena orton and i will be talking about how sexy aj is and how daniel doesnt deserve her and how we think she should be with someone more like phil." said alex when alex said aj was sexy it made her blush a light pink. thank goodness no one saw. "and thats where me and eve come into play. when nikki comes into the locker room we can say how we saw phil and aj together in catering." said bri "and if goes according to todays plan she will tell daniel. and he will come looking and i wont be in catring i will be at the gorilla getting ready for my match."said aj.

"ok so this is tonights plan. ok and heath barrett truth orton layla maxine alisha and kaitlyn since you guys are on smack down with aj and danny boy you guys can make it seem like aj hase something going on with me and some of you can ask aj and she will niether confirm or deny it which will make him suspishious."said phil once everyone agreed and made another meeting date they went there seperate ways. phil and aj desided to go swim. by the time they got out it was time for there plan to be put into action


End file.
